


As Big As You Want

by stuffingstilinski



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: AU, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, College AU, Dominant Miku, F/M, Force Feeding, Foreplay, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Overeating, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Weight Kink, chubby zorome, fat kink, feedee zorome, feeder miku, mentions of some other characters - Freeform, no mechs, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: Despite their crazy close relationship, Zorome had always wanted to be more with Miku. Instead of a romantic relationship, college brings him about ninety new pounds, a new kink, and something to distract him from the fact that his best friend isn’t interested him, because she's totally not interested in him…right?Or totally self indulgent dominant feeder Miku and submissive feedee Zorome





	As Big As You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so this just sort of hit me after a convo about the need if DITF kink with my friend squishymorvok. 
> 
> I did not mean to stay up til like 4 am writing 7k words of kink but here we are!! I think this might be my first ever M/F fic so this should be a fun ride! 
> 
> There's some light teasing, nothing too mean but I thought I should mention it anyway! As always...
> 
> **THIS IS A KINK FIC!!!! DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!!**
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

College had its perks.

No curfew, setting your own schedule, wearing whatever you wanted, doing whatever you wanted, eating what you wanted. It was the kind of freedom you waited your whole life for.

Living with Miku also came with some added benefits. They’d been together their whole lives and got along well. His parents trusted her more than they trusted him honestly. Plus, they had a good thing going. He cleaned, and she cooked and did majority of the grocery shopping. Zorome was fine sliding her a few bucks every month if it meant not having to do any of that boring stuff. His time could be spent doing important things, like not studying or watching soccer. It really was the life. 

Well except for the years long crush he’d had on his best friend and roommate. Sure, they argued a lot, but it was all in good fun. It was obvious Mike cared about him, just not in  _ that  _ way. She watched over him the same way an older sister might watch over their brother. These days, Miku liked to nag that he needed to get out more, but Zorome got out plenty. He went to class during the week and out drinking with the guys on the weekends. In high school he’d played sports and joined clubs and all that, but college was his time to relax. He didn’t see the issue with it. If he wanted to spend his free time on the slightly worn living room couch her sister had given them, watching tv and indulging in a few snack, what was the issue?

“You’re getting fat,” she blurted out one evening during dinner and for a moment Zorome regretted the almost too comfortable relationship he’d built with her over the years.

“ _ Huh? _ Where did that come from?” What the hell was she talking about? He’d never been fat a day in his life.

Without hesitation she pinched part of his stomach and to his surprise, there was actually enough extra flesh for her to grab. It wasn’t a whole handful or anything, but she got a a decent chunk between her thumb and forefinger. He had no idea when that had gotten there. He’d always been naturally thin and years of soccer had kept him fairly lean and toned. This was news, even to him.  

“It came from you, sitting around eating all day,” the red head teased, pointing at the food in front of them. He didn’t hesitate to smack her hand away.

“There’s no way. I have a better metabolism than that!” At least he  _ thought _ he did. The evidence suggested otherwise apparently.

Now Miku was laughing, not cruel but in their usual teasing way. “Maybe when you were fifteen? I told you to get out more.”

“Oh,  _ whatever _ .” Looking at it, it couldn’t have been that much anyway. In all honestly it didn’t really bother him that much. He always liked to eat so it probably was to be expected. “It’s ten pounds at the most.”

“Yeah for now.”

“I’ll work it off!”

“Zorome, when was the last time you worked out? Or even set foot in a gym?” She teased, “So you’re a little soft. It doesn’t look bad. I just like saying I told you so.”

And he liked saying it back. He’d show her.

X

So showing Miku had consisted of him going to the campus gym, realizing he’d gained fifteen pounds instead of ten, and struggling to jog four laps on the track before giving up and going home. He may or may not have stopped to get his favorite cheeseburger, cheese fries and triple thick strawberry shake combo on the way. He may or may not have plopped down right on the couch in front of the TV to eat it.

If he followed his lunch down with a whole pack of mochi, he told himself he’d work it off the next day when he was more mentally prepared…

Only the next day, Zorome didn’t even bother stepping foot in the gym. He went to class and straight home after. He wasn’t in the mood and he had a shit ton of reading he needed to get done anyway. Plus, at home there were snacks and he was craving something salty.

In less than a week, he’d all but giving up on the idea of going to the gym at all. It wasn’t like he was running up and a down a soccer field anymore. It wasn’t like Miku was even vaguely interested in him either. What did he need to be in tip top shape for? Plus, fifteen pounds wasn’t even a lot. As long as he watched what he ate from here, he’d be fine…

Except he  _ didn’t _ , and he  _ wasn’t. _

It only took a few more weeks of sitting around for him to realize he maybe had a problem. He’d been on the couch, as per usual, enjoying more than a few servings of takoyaki and a pretty good-sized bag of chips when he realized he had a class he should probably get ready for.

Pulling himself off the couch had been a bit of a chore, but maybe he shouldn’t have eaten twenty six deep fried takoyaki in one sitting? It was too late now. He’d just have to deal with the bloated feeling in his stomach and the pained gurgles it was currently emitting. Hopefully those would stop once he actually got class or that would be super embarrassing.

Zorome tried to calm it down with a few quick rubs as he searched his closet for something to wear. His favorite jeans had been in the laundry for quite some time thanks to Hiro spilling beer on them a few weeks back. He’d finally gotten around to doing a few loads over the weekend and was happy to finally have his jeans back.

The pants slid up his thighs with a little issue, but he paid it no mind, assuming they were a little snug from the wash. He managed to pull them up and he didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t until he tried to pull the two flaps together, only to have them just barely touch at the tips, did he start to panic. He pulled once, twice, and nothing. They weren’t getting any closer to closing. They couldn’t have shrunk that much could they?

He got his answer when he went to go look in the bathroom mirror. Whether or not his pants had gotten smaller wasn’t the point, because  _ he _ had gotten  _ bigger _ . He could tell just from looking. His belly hadn’t stuck out that far before, not even when Miku had pinched it. His hips seemed softer too. Long gone was any muscle definition he’d had on either part of his body. He’d clearly gained weight since the last time he’d bothered to take a long, hard look at himself.

Worst of all, Miku had been right. He was getting fat and he’d completely given up on any sort of work out regiment. He could see her smug expression now and while the inevitable teasing didn’t bother him…he  _ was _ bothered by the idea that he was further out of his best friend’s league than ever before.

Zorome sighed, watching his belly rise and fall with the inhale and exhale of his breath. He’d have to put his sweats back on, not that he minded that much. It was the fact that he’d have to go and buy new pants that was the most irritating. At the rate he was gaining, he’d only outgrow them again soon anyway.

So, he bought two sizes up and decided to embrace the inevitable truth—he was getting fat and apparently that wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

X  

Despite his initial annoyance, most of his free time was still spent on the couch, but in the recent weeks he’d come embrace his growing appetite…maybe even a little too much?

Zorome had adopted a pretty no holds back policy. If he wanted it, he’d have it and he’d have as much as he wanted. He was already fat anyway. What was the shame in keeping yourself satisfied? He liked being able to eat what he wanted and not worry about the calories he was taking in or working them off at practice. If he wanted to eat all day, until he could barely waddle down the hall to his room, that was his problem. It wasn’t like he had a significant other’s opinion to worry about anyway.

He liked the way it felt not to care. There was an oddly comforting feeling to eating without really thinking about it. Even if it hurt sometimes, it was still satisfying. The weight wasn’t really that bad either, not once he got clothes that fit him. He was honestly growing to like the added pounds. It was different being soft as opposed to hard and angular. If he was being completely honest, he actually  _ liked _ the change. Though he hadn’t quite figured out what to do with  _ that _ little fact just yet. He’d explored it a few times after a particularly large dinner, going back to his room and trying to understand why of all things, the idea of letting himself go turned him on? He hadn’t figure out the answer to that but it had been  _ satisfying _ to say the least.

If Miku noticed anything weird, she didn’t say so. She didn’t pester him about going out more or his weight anymore either. She just raised the occasional brow when he went for thirds at dinner or she caught him eating junk food in bed. Sometimes he wondered what she thought, but he assumed as his best friend, that she was trying to spare his feelings. If only she knew he didn’t have to. He may or may not have gotten off to the idea of being teased more than once. Results showed it was definitely something he liked, even if she wasn’t doing it because she liked him back.

He made a mental note to apologize to Futoshi for all the times he’d commented on his weigh growing up, especially now that he was well on his way to being just as soft.

X

Once he’d outgrown his jeans, and just succumbed to his own gluttony in general, it hadn’t taken long for Zorome to hit thirty, then forty, and even fifty pounds. By fifty-six, he’d finally hit two hundred pounds. Every pound after that made him feel massive. By two hundred thirty-five pounds, he was nine pounds shy of a hundred and that excited him more than he’d ever imagined. There was no better feeling than a good belly rub after stuffing himself full of trash until he could hardly breathe or move. He never thought that was something he’d like before.

Another thing he never thought he’d like, was how putting ninety-one pounds on his frame in a matter of months had taken a visible toll. The belly he’d grown was the most obvious, but a good amount of weight had taken over his lower half as well. His hips and thighs had swelled considerably. His arms had grown softer and so had his cheeks. Stretchmarks lined everywhere from the moobs on his chest down to the insides of his thighs, a stripped billboard displaying just how quickly he’d let his weight escalate. He still hadn’t gotten used to the sensation of his thighs rubbing together so violently or the way his gut swayed with he each step he took these days. Walking to campus and climbing stairs definitely took a toll on him. It was hard trying not to be turned on by each small movement, or every little reminder of how out of shape he’d gotten.

It certainly wasn’t what he’d been expecting to discover in college but he definitely wasn’t complaining anymore.

X

Zorome palmed at his belly, hands grazing over the flesh of his curves. It was two in the morning, yet his stomach was growling like he was starving. It wasn’t the first time his own appetite had pulled him out of his sleep but still, was he really  _ that _ hungry? The next loud gurgle seemed to scream out yes. So as much as he didn’t feel like getting up, his body was all but forcing him to.

His shifted his legs over the edge, his belly quivering with even the smallest movement. It dropped hard as he stood and hung over his waist. He rubbed at it absently mindlessly while searching around for a shirt and some pants. As much as he just wanted to wander out and grab something, Miku would kill him if she ever caught him in the kitchen naked. Then again, the shirt he’d grabbed, that barely covered his belly button, was hardly any better. The fact that the sweats he’d pulled from the closet just barely made it over his hips were even worse. Half his tiger stripped belly was just spilling out, while soft love handles pooled over his sides, but he was too tired to care about aesthetics at the moment. He just wanted to eat and go back to sleep.

Slowly, Zorome padded into the kitchen and turned on the dimmer of two lights. It was just enough to see without blinding him in the middle of the night. He wandered to the fridge to see what they had that he could quickly heat up. He had a few treats he hadn’t finished off just yet—leftover fried rice, leftover noodles, some dumplings Miku had made, a little more than half a cheesecake he’d gotten too full to finish off the other day and plenty of sugary soda to wash it all down..  

He carried his feast out to the living room so he could gorge himself from his favorite spot on the couch. With the TV on mute, to not wake up Miku, he was ready for a quick binge. This was surely enough to hold him until morning he thought, and he began making quick work of the fried rice first.

Zorome didn’t even bother to try to pretend he had manners, sinking into the couch and spreading his legs wide as he shoveled food into his mouth. Each carb-loaded bite sat heavy in his gut, slowly packing it full of unnecessary calories. It only felt more satisfying the more he managed to eat. He was hardly ever paying attention to the TV, only pausing to try and relieve some of the pressure with the occasional belly rub.

The noodles were even more filling than the rice and Zorome knew by the end of this he’d barley be able to stand, let alone waddle his fat ass down the hall to his room. He’d totally become a slave to his own voracious habits and it was crazy to think he hadn’t always been this way. Looking at himself right now, almost empty container of noodles resting on his gut while he crammed dumplings into his mouth, he felt like a pig…and he was enjoying himself.

He had to take a break before he moved onto the cheesecake. A few minutes to digest was surely needed, so he massaged his stomach under his shirt and allowed himself to relax just a little. He closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh, only to have the sound of Miku’s feet shuffling down the hall grab his attention. He didn’t have enough time, or enough shirt, to fully cover himself before she made it. When he looked up, she was standing at the end of the hall, curious expression illuminated by the TV as she stared.

“Zorome? What are you doing up this late?”

“I was—” he started, before a quick burp came through that had him blushing uncontrollably. As if this wasn’t already embarrassing enough. “I was hungry.”

“ _ How _ hungry?” She asked. He eyes glanced over all of his empty containers as she made her way to plop down beside him.

“Starving honestly. Wh-what are you doing up?”

“I was thirsty and on my way to get a drink when I saw the light coming from the TV. I didn’t think you’d be up.”

He shrugged and pointed towards his stomach, “The growling woke me up out of my sleep.”

“This thing?” She smiled at him, shamelessly poking a roll on the side of his belly. “It has that much power over you huh?”

It seemed to control his every move most days. He assumed that was probably obvious from the sheer size of it.

“I wouldn’t have been able to sleep if I didn’t eat something.”

Miku’s smirk suddenly had him blushing again. She pointed towards the three empty containers on the coffee table. “Something? Or half the fridge?”

“I have a bigger appetite these days!”

“You have a bigger everything these days.” They shared a quick laugh, easing some of the tension he’d felt at first. They’d always been able to tease each other growing up, but it had never been mean or hurtful. It was nice knowing that applied no matter what the subject matter, but it was embarrassing to think he’d probably go in his room and get off to this later. What the hell was wrong with him?

“So, is the cheesecake next?” She asked. He nodded in response and suddenly her hand was on him, gripping the front of his belly. “Doesn’t feel like there’s enough room after what you’ve already eaten.”

He wasn’t sure whether it was her remarks or her touch sending shivers up his spine, but he definitely didn’t want her to stop. He’d fantasized about Miku a number of times, both before and after he’d up and let himself go. He’d never imagined in a million years she might actually do something. Hell, even if she was just making fun of him, he didn’t care.

“I can still finish it.” His voice was smug and rightfully so he though. He hadn’t gained all this weight by not stuffing himself. It would be tight, but he’d manage.

Miku laughed, her fingertips raising to pat he belly playfully. Feeling his stomach jiggle under her hands was so different from his own. So much better honestly. “Oh, I’m sure you can. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you eat more than this before.”

She probably had. He tended to make a pig of himself on nights she cooked especially. One night he’d finished off an entire pot of curry by himself. She hadn’t judged him, just let him do it.

Miku scooted in closer, her body right up against his side as her hand explored everything his body had to offer. She seemed particularly fond of the bottom of his gut, running her hand underneath the roll of fat resting on his upper thighs. “ _ Go on _ ,” she ordered, ever the dominant one, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Usually he had some sort of snappy comeback, a piece of witty banter, but all he could do now was swallow hard as he strained to reach the container on the coffee table. Just when he thought he had it, Miku tapped it just slightly out of his reach.

“ _ Oops _ .” 

This wasn’t happening. Miku was not sitting up against him, teasing him and ready to watch him eat. It couldn’t be happening. Yet she didn’t seem to disappear when he blinked so this had to be real right? If it was, he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity.

Zorome struggled to push himself to the edge of the couch, all the while Miku smirked, obviously taking joy in his strain. He just barely managed to grad the container before he fell back into the couch with a few loud breaths.

Miku’s fingertips danced around his chin. “Aww you poor thing. It wasn’t that hard, was it?”

Still panting slightly, he narrowed his eyes in response. Of course it was hard when he was stuffed to the brim like this.

“If you’re really  _ that _ exhausted, let me help you.”

She grinned and leaned over to take the spoon from the coffee table. He thanked God she did, because there was no way he’d be able to lean forward like that again.

Zorome watched intently as she filled the spoon with a heaping piece of cheesecake and brought it to his lips. As he opened his mouth, he still couldn’t quite fathom what was happening. Miku, his childhood best friend, his roommate, his  _ crush _ , was now feeding him cheesecake on the couch at two a.m. But even weirder than that…she wasn’t feeding fit, athletic Zorome—the one with abs who didn’t get tired from shit like walking up the one flight of stairs to their second story apartment. No, she was feeding fat, lazy Zorome who had purposely let himself gain weight for his own pleasure. How the hell did that work out?

He didn’t question it, knowing better than to rile Miku up. He’d just enjoy the fantasy as long as he could in case it all turned out to be a dream. Knowing Miku, that could very well be true.

His stomach ached, each bite only making the pain that much worse. Still he didn’t want her to stop. He could’ve literally burst, and he wouldn’t asked her to keep going. That was what his life had come to.

A third of the way through, he couldn’t help the pained moan that escaped his lips, as he pressed his hand into his side. There was no give anywhere on his belly.

“You’re not giving up, are you? You’ve haven’t even finished half.”

“Huh?” He thought back to all the food he’d brought out with him, “I’ve eaten more than ha—”

He was cut off by a spoonful of cheesecake forced through his plump lips. “ _ Ah, ah, ahh _ …what you ate before I came doesn’t matter. I’m only interested in this, got it?”

Swallowing hard, Zorome found himself nodding in understanding.

“And you’re not done yet, right?”

“Of course not!” He huffed back as if he wasn’t already disgustingly stuffed right now.

“Good. If you finish it all…” She paused a moment, taking his hand and letting his fingertips trace the edges of her curves. She stopped just over her breast. Zorome found himself biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut despite all the times he’d thought of touching her this very way.

“ _ I’ll even let you have me. _ ”

He thanked God for the part of his belly that covered his lap in the moment, because there’s no way he could’ve handled trying to hide his sudden hard on otherwise.

She dropped their hands and placed hers under his belly once more. He’d never been so flustered. One more touch and there wouldn’t be anything left for later. 

“It’s what you want, right ‘Mei?”

He’d always thought if he ever got lucky enough for Miku to actually see him as anything more than just a friend, things would be totally different. He’d be way more confident.  _ (Maybe a little less fat.) _ He didn’t think he’d be severely overweight, getting force fed cheesecake and borderline dominated on top of that. He always thought he’d whoo her. Then again what was he thinking? Miku had always been the type of girl to take what she wanted.

And  _ fuck _ it was hot.

“O-of course it’s what I want.”

“So we’re on the same page!”

With that established, she picked the cheesecake back up and began to feed him again. He tried to keep up pace without getting sick. Luckily Miku wasn’t rough, just a little intense when she wanted to be. Zorome didn’t mind that either. He was used to it. There was something appealing about letting her take control while he sat back. They’re relationship had always been pretty fifty-fifty but Miku had never been one to hold back, especially not with Zorome. In all fairness, he probably would’ve let her get away with murder regardless. He was now.

Zorome couldn’t imagine a single other person he’d allow to see him like  _ this.  _ His clothes barely fit, leaving his plump midsection exposed. He was panting between bites and his hands were working overtime to try to relieve the pressure in his stomach. Obviously, it wasn’t like everyone couldn’t tell he’d gotten fat, but she was the only person he’d let see him vulnerable like this.

The feeling of her hand squeezing his belly and shaking it pulled him out of his thoughts. While he groaned, she cheered, “ _ Halfway! _ ”

He couldn’t believe they still had half. It felt like he’d already eaten multiple cheesecakes. It looked that way too. Really, he’d only eaten like a quarter of one.

Pushing his shirt up under his chest and his pants lower on his hips, Miku offered at least some relief. His belly was even more exposed now. It was large and round, yet somehow both flabby and hard all at the same time.

“You’re doing well ‘Mei.”

“Thanks, ‘cuz I feel like I’m gonna pop any second and this will all be for nothing.”

Her poking his stomach hurt more than it should’ve. He was far more sensitive at this weight than he had been when he was small. It was one of the many benefits of gaining weight, along with eating whatever the hell you wanted— _ and having Miku feed you apparently. _

“You do look like you’re gonna pop, but you kind of always look like that lately.”

“Oh? I guess that’s probably true.” He  _ was _ pretty stuffed most of the time. It wasn’t like he did much else. Class, homework and watching sports ( _ probably never playing again) _ had taken up a lot his time. Sometimes he had a few drinks on the weekends but other than that, his free time had been spent on the very shady couch, stuffing himself with piles of junk food.

“You guess?” She laughed. Her tone was mocking, and he could feel his cheeks practically burning. “All you’ve been doing for the last few months is sitting on this couch, eating all day and night until you look like this.” She squeezed him again for emphasis.

Zorome bit at his lip, his body squirming at being called out so openly. “I know. I know.”

“ _ Do you? _ I don’t think you realize just how big you’ve gotten. You used to be so fit,” she teased. Her eyes traveled up and down his soft frame, taking in every bulge, dimple and curve. He felt like an animal in a cage, only she looked at him the same way predator might look at prey. “Now, you’ve completely let yourself go. I hear your by the way, panting every time you walk through the front door. You can barely get up the stairs to the second floor, let alone run up and down a soccer field anymore, can you?”

She could hear him? He hadn’t known that! He flushed with embarrassment and of course, it only turned him on more. By the look in her eye, mischievous but excited, she was clearly enjoying herself too.

“What do you think your coach would say if he saw you like this, spoiled and twice the size you were last year? What would your old teammates say?” She wondered and for the first time, he did too. Then suddenly she paused, and her eyes went wide with revelation. “Zorome…what are your  _ parents _ going to say when they see you?”

He found himself staring back just as curious. He had no idea. The idea hadn’t even crossed his mind honestly. Still, Miku leaned forward, bringing herself closer and making him feel more on edge.

“Have you even told them what you’ve been up to at college? Or what you  _ haven’t _ been up to? Do they know you’ve completely let yourself go? Have you told them how fat you are now?”

Zorome shifted nervously. He tried to focus on Miku’s finger drawing circles into his gut to keep himself somewhat grounded. “No,” he finally admitted, “I haven’t told them. I jus sort of thought they’d  _ see _ it.”

“Well yeah, they’ll see it. It’s impossible to miss. Just how much weight have you gained anyway?”

Despite the way he’d ballooned, no one had asked him that, not even any of the guys when they went out. He almost felt ashamed saying the number out loud but he couldn’t help wanting to see Miku’s reaction nonetheless.

He turned his face down towards his lap and shakily answered, “Ugh…about ninety-one pounds.”

For a moment, her teasing demeanor dropped, replaced with genuine surprise. “ _ Ninety-one pounds? _ ‘Mei, you’re serious?”

“Yeah.” It was ninety-one when he checked the other day at least. It might’ve even been a little higher than that now.

Miku stared back, suddenly at a loss for words for the first time all night. “W-wow…that’s…I knew it was a lot, but damn, that’s really hot.”

Hot probably wasn’t the word most people would use. It definitely hadn’t been the one he expected out of her mouth, especially not when she’d been the one encouraging him to go out more.

With almost twice as much vigor as before, Miku picked up the cheesecake remains.

“Let’s see how long it takes to get you to a hundred.”

X

By the time he finished the cheesecake, Zorome was beyond stuffed. He felt pinned in place, body temporarily trapped under its own weight. He shouldn’t have found this half as hot as it was but with Miku beside him, on her knees, completely doting in him, he felt like a king. It was probably fitting he’d gotten so fat then? Kings were fat right?

He closed his eyes for a moment, lying his head back and fully embracing Miku’s soothing touch. It was so much better when someone else rubbed your belly afterwards and she didn’t seem to be missing a single spot.

“You’re look so adorable like this,” she cooed at him, one hand on his cheek with the other explored the rolls piled on his side.

“What do you mean  _ like this? _ I’ve always been adorable.”  

Miku playfully rolled her eyes, “Yes, you have, but for a while there, when you leaned out and finally got taller, you actually looked like a man.”

“Are you saying that now I don’t look like one now?”

“You definitely don’t sound like one still.”

He parted his eyes just enough to glare at her. For years they’d made fun of each other. He thought he showed her up when he’d finally grown up but there was always still something to poke fun at. That was just how they were. If there was anyone that could tease him about the weight he’d gained, it would always be her.

“You’re lucky I’m too stuffed to actually argue with you.”

“Mhmm,” she mused, “You should be relaxing anyway. You worked hard tonight.”

“I sat on my ass while you fed me cheesecake. I didn’t really do much.”

“Looks like you did to me. Look at how hard you’re breathing. That’s a sign of hard work right?”

She had a point. He felt like he’d run a marathon but he’d really just marathoned food into his stomach all night. He guessed that counted as work? Miku being the one to feed him at the end just made him feel like a pig honestly. Was he too lazy to feed himself now?

“That’s just from being so out of shape. Like you noticed, it happens when I do most things.”

Her hands were on his chest now. One lay flat, as if keeping track of his breathing. The other hand squeezed at his chest, where once toned pecs, were now soft mounds that would probably begin to rival her own breast’s soon. He had no idea who that was more embarrassing for. He didn’t bring it up.

“It’s cute,” she said, “Makes you sound needy and it makes me want to take care of you.”

As if she hadn’t always looked out for him anyway. Though before to tonight, it had always seemed more like a brotherly thing. By the way she was touching him, or had him touch her, by the things she was saying, he knew it wasn’t strictly platonic anymore. What he didn’t get was why she’d waited until now to do something? He’d always thought himself just a little out of her league. Then he’d let himself go and he just knew she’d never be interested…but here she was, enjoying his corpulence more than he was.

“Can I ask you something?” He said, finally opening his eyes. She tilted her head, silently telling him to tell him to continue. “Why me and why now? You could literally have anyone you want.”

“So could you!”

“Pfft. Maybe ninety pounds ago.”

“Please, you’re still perfectly handsome just like this. Besides, I’ve always liked you. I thought that was obvious, but you never asked me out. I assumed you didn’t like me back.”

“Didn’t like you back? I thought you liked me in a brotherly way. Part of the reason I just let myself go was because I thought you didn’t like me anyway.”

“Blaming all this weight on me?” She laughed, “Did I make poor Zorome turn to eating his feelings?”

“I’m glad you find it so funny, but don’t flatter yourself that much. I also just liked the way it felt to not care anymore. I could eat whatever I wanted and not care about how fat I got…plus being soft feels pretty good actually.”

“So basically, being a greedy little pig turns you on?” Miku smirked.  

“If were putting it bluntly, then yes,  _ being a greedy little pig turns me on.” _

“Good! Turns me on to, well  _ watching _ you,” she clarified. “I saw you everyday just sitting on that couch, eating whatever you could get your hands on. I saw you getting soft and I tried to tell you to go out, because I didn’t want you to gain weight and be upset…but I always hoped you wouldn’t work it off. You were gaining weight and it was the hottest thing I’d ever seen. It was getting so hard not to stare or reach out and touch it or comment at dinner. I thought I was sparing your feelings.”

“You know, I actually wanted you to say something?”

“I wanted to! Then tonight I came in the living room and you were just sitting here, stuffing your face. I couldn’t resist. I figured at worst, you’d be too embarrassed, and I’d just go back to my room…but just as much as I wanted you soft, you wanted me to notice.”

“How convenient,” Zorome chuckled.  

“It is,” Miku grinned. The suddenly she put her usual mischievous smirk back on and stood up from the couch, hands on her hips. “Now, I believe I promised you could have your way with me if you finished off all that cheesecake. But we have a problem.”

Zorome tilted his head. “What’s that?”

“You’re still on the couch and we need to be in my room. Do you think you can make it?”

He winced at the thought of even trying to heave himself off the couch at the moment. He was still crazy full from all the food and even the slightest movement jostled his fat and made his stomach hurt.

“You’re not going to help me, are you?”

“Of course not. I will give you so motivation though.” Miku stepped back and stripped off her pajama shirt, leaving her in only a bra and a pair of cotton shorts. Her toned body was such a stark contrast to his own, and he couldn’t help but take it all in. “Are you going to sit there and leer at me or actually get off the couch?”

Zorome took a deep breath and with one hand supporting his gut, he shifted his weight until he was at the edge of the couch. His stomach was protesting, wanting to melt back into the cushions until morning, but pushed through. He was this close to actually seeing Miku naked. He had not eaten all that food to let this opportunity go to waste.

Pushing himself up took more effort than he thought, and he paused for a moment to catch his breath.

“That’s a good start!” she cheered.

“You’re not going to help me at all are you?”

“Nope!”

Zorome had figured as much. He slowly walked across their living room, keeping his flab from moving around as much as possible. It was more like shuffling his feet to be honest, yet he still felt himself waddling slightly as he struggled to support his belly. He thanked God when he finally made it into the hall and could use a wall for support, it helped ease some of his weight and as soon as he was in the room, he plopped down onto her bed. It sunk low with his weight.

“Good. You made it.”

Barely. He hadn’t caught his breath enough to speak so he just nodded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you from here.”

From there, Miku immediacy went for Zorome’s shirt and peeled it over his head. The pain of feeling his belly lift and drop down onto his lap was worth it as she started peppering kisses into his gut. She didn’t blink twice at his size and instead paid careful attention to each pound, each ripple of fat, and each stretchmark like she couldn’t get enough of them.

“Look at all these,” she said, her finger tracing one pale pink mark right beside his belly button. They were all over, covering various parts of his belly, his sides, his chest. He knew there were some on his arms and his inner thighs, some more noticeable than others, but all an indication of how quickly he’d managed to ruin his body. “Do they hurt?”

“No. They can itch sometimes though but I barely notice them.”

“I like them.”

“You like everything.”

“I do, every last inch of you.”

“That’s a lot of inches.”

“Well we’ve got plenty of time,” she smiled just before pushing him onto his back. It was a free for all from there. Clothes coming off, hands flying from one part of the body to another. He was more or less at her mercy from this position and she knew it. She teased him, placing herself just out of reach only to dive him, lips on his neck, squeezing his belly when she leaned in to kiss him.

He’d been a little embarrassed when Miku had dropped her head between his thighs and he’d had to hold his belly up for her, but she didn’t seem to mid one bit. She was all over him, excitedly finishing off one part of his body and immediately shifting to pleasure him somewhere else.

Then finally, she crawled into his lap. He was still lying on his back, exhausted despite barely having to put in any effort. He’d already cum once, much to his chagrin but Miku had praised him for it.

“I’m going to lower myself into you if you’re ready?”

He nodded, barely keeping up. He hadn’t slept with anyone since before he’d gotten fat. Back then he’d had the stamina to go for hours. Now he barely had to energy to sit up. Beside pleasuring himself in his room every now and then, he’d honestly been deprived of any real sexual contact for months. Suddenly, it was so much more work than he remembered.

“Just relax. Like I said, I’ll take care of you.”

“But what about you?” He asked. He felt like he hadn’t returned to the favor nearly enough. But she just laughed, hand patting his chubby cheek.

“Oh ‘Mei, trust me, I’m having a blast. I get to do whatever I want to you and you’re too full to do anything but lie there and take it.”

Despite knowing he should be embarrassed, knowing he’d eaten too much to be useful in bed, he still felt his whole body shiver with a weird sense of pleasure. If that was what Miku liked, he would gladly let her have her way with him.

She pushed his belly up slightly, before carefully lowering herself onto him. It took all his self control not to lose it right then, and Lord knew he was lacking in the control department these days.

“You… _ damn _ , you feel amazing Miku.”

“If you think that feels good, wait until I’m done with you.”

X

Somehow they’d managed to have sex three times, and not because Zorome found the energy to keep going. Really Miku was diligent in her efforts to keep getting him up and riding him. He’d been completely at her mercy until she finally let him beg her for a break. With the amount of calories they’d just burned, he might even lose weight after that marathon.

He’d finally digested enough to be able to move again and they’d cleaned each other off, before crawling into bed and facing one other. Even now Miku had a hand gently rubbing his belly as she stared up at him.

“That was fun,” she said, “As good as I thought it would be.”

“Good enough to do it again?”

“The sex part or the feeding part?”

“Both. Both parts.”

“Oh of course! Now I can help you get bigger,” she said shamelessly and Zorome still couldn’t believe how perfectly this had worked out.

“I wonder how fat we can get you by Christmas? Your parents will be so shocked.”

“Pfft. They’ll probably put me on a diet.”  

“I wouldn’t let them. I’d sneak through your window with snacks, like in high school.”

“You’re serious?” he laughed, his hand twirling a lock of her red hair through his fingers. “You’d do that just to keep me fat?”

“Of course! I want you as big as you’ll let me have you.”

“As big as you want,” he offered, before pulling her into his chest, “Now stop with the belly rubs or I’ll never be able to fall asleep.”

She pouted and it only made her that much more adorable.

“Oh come on Miku, you can feed me again and rub it all you want in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
